Know Your Stars
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: Seems like the Voice from "Know Your Stars" got a hold of some of our favorite YYH characters and some lucky OCs. And it's ready to corrupt anyone whose touched its chair and its stage. Join these poor souls as they suffer under the wrath of THE VOICE.
1. Yusuke Urameshi

A/N: Yo, yo, yo! Yeah-- I'm back and this may be my first complete multi-chapter story! Isn't that just awesome!? Heh heh, well-- This idea came from a conversation from some friends and this happened. I just hope this turn out funny. Also, these chapters are SUPER short but will be updated quicker than my other stories. Well, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't know Yu Yu hakusho, the skit "Know Your Stars" and some characters. All belong to their respected owners. This a fan made fictional story, made by a fan, FOR fans.

Know Your Stars- Yusuke Urameshi

As the curtain opens, an infamous teenager sits impatiently on a lonely chair. A lazy expression was current and both his arms crossed on his chest as his eyes opened, revealing a pair of brown eyes. Soon, the boy's face turned into a rather confused expression.

"Wait a minute-- Hey pacifier breath, what's going--" he attempted to asked, only to be interrupted by a unfamiliar voice.

"Know your Stars... Know your Stars..."

"Eh? Know your wha?" he blinked, a tad bit confused. However, upon calculating what the voice had said, his ego had most certainly boosted, "About time someone realized that I'm a star! Come on, tell them all about me!"

"Oh we will... We will..." if the voice could smile, it did, "Yusuke Urameshi..."

"Come on, out with it!" he boosted, "Tell them how awesome I am!"

"During the Dark Tournament, he secretly sold his girlfriend's body in order to win the fight with Toguro..."

"I did what?! I never did anything like that! I fought and defeated him fair and square! I can prove it to you!" Yusuke shouted, getting up from the chair.

"Sure you can..." the voice mocked, snickering, "Doubt a person with your stature could defeat someone like him."

"Are you sayin' that I'm weak!?"

"Maybe."

"Why I oughta--"

"Know you Stars... Know your Stars..." the voice pressed on, interrupting the boy once more and ignoring him as well, "Yusuke Urameshi..."

"You better tell them the truth!"

"Takes knitting classes with his boss... And _enjoys_ it."

"What!?" Yusuke yelped, his chair falling over, " I do NOT do girly things like that with ANYONE! I can see Pacifier Breath taking knitting classes... But I'd rather fight Toguro, Sensui, Suzaku, and Rando all at once before being caught doing girly things like _knitting_!"

"Only REAL men... Knit," once again, the voice mocked; still snickering as it continued to talk, "You're not a _real man_ then."

"I swear I'll--"

"Know your Stars... Know your Stars~"

"That's becoming annoying..." he muttered.

"Yusuke Urameshi, just admitted that he _isn't_ a **real man**."

"Why you!? When I find you and get my hands on you, you'll feel what a point blank range Spirit Gun feels like!" he yelled, jumping around the small stage.

"Now you know... Yusuke Urameshi..."

"No they don't! You fucking bastard, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

And so the stage began to close, completely ignoring Yusuke's rampage and bringing out the next vic-- Star.

-TBC-

A/N: Yeah-- I know... I'm dead. -Insert twitching face here-


	2. Shuuichi Minamino aka Kurama

AN: Yay~! Thanks for the reviews-- Love and cherish them like they were rock candy! And I seriously LOVE rock candy. Anyhoo-- Welcome to another installment of Know Your Stars, next up with have our one and only Tuxedo Kamen of Meiou Academy, also known as Shuuichi Minamino/Kurama. Heh heh-- I was actually going to do Hiei next, but I was afraid. I was very afraid. You'd understand why...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own [I just realized I used the wrong word on the previous chapter] Yu Yu Hakusho, the skit "Know Your Stars" and some characters. All belong to their respected owners. This a fan made fictional story, made by a fan, FOR fans. Also-- I don't own references from Twilight/Edward Cullen [I love him! NOT CEDWARD!]

Know Your Stars- Shuuichi Minamino/Kurama

Once again the stage opens it's curtains, revealing a rather luscious teenager with the most gorgeous eyes, flawless skin, yummy body, soft red hair... AHEM. Currently, this said teenager looks around, a gentle and rather confused expression lingering within his features. The red head blinks, his eyes narrowing at the empty space around him.

"Hello?" he called, "Yusuke-- If this is one of your tricks--"

"Know your Stars... Know you Stars~" the voice interrupts him, causing the halfing to only blink once more.

"Yusuke I--"

"Shuuichi Minamino also known as Kurama," the voice continued, "Was originally a girl but had a sex change."

"What!?" the red head exclaimed, slightly taken back, "Who is this!?"

"Shuuichi Minamino also known as Kurama..." pressed on, ignoring the displeasure coming from Kurama, "Had recently been diagnosed with Oedipus Complex."

"... Whoever this is--" the red head somewhat acting out of character displeasure, snapped, "Are you implying that I was the one who killed my father?"

"Well, for a guy who likes to talk to himself about his past life when you were first introduced," the voice said casually, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"..."

"Shuuichi Minamino also known as Kurama..." pleased with itself, the Voice continued, "Idolizes _Edward Cullen_ from **Twilight** and wants to convert to the vampirism."

"Now you're comparing me to that Disco Ball!?" Kurama cried, still acting rather out of character.

"I dunno-- You tell me."

"Yusuke, if that's you--"

"Now you know... Shuuichi Minamino also known as Kurama."

"No one does! After hearing all of this! I'm not female! Nor have I killed my Father-- And stop comparing me to Edward Cullen!"

The stage curtain closes, completely ignoring the out of character fox demon as he's placed elsewhere. And once again the stage is open, freely accepting and corrupting anyone in its wake.

-TBC-

AN: Yes! I made him OOC for a reason! Besides-- It wouldn't be funny (if it was) if Kurama didn't seem insulted. And just so you know-- I'm PRO-Twilight and I love Edward-- Once again, I find Cedward (Cedric/Edward) rather creepy looking. Ehehehehe...


	3. Hiei

AN: Look at what's back! And I seriously don't like this one...

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I'm obligated to write one for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER... Hence my disclaimer sprees for the rest of this story are done.

Know Your Stars- Hiei -Snicklefritz-

Previously on Yu Yu Hakusho!

"Like oh mah GAWD!" Kurama shrilled, slapping Hiei with a frozen tuna, "Like-- How dare you tell them that I happen to be insanely in love with myself!"

"But Kurama... My love!" Hiei cried, falling to his knees, "It was a mistake! I never meant for this to happen!"

"Hurmph! Fine... Because I find you just as utterly pretty as I am, I'll let it slide~" Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly, tossing the frozen tuna aside where Jin, Suzuki, Shishi and that other guy with the insanely weird hair quickly ran after, "But if this EVER happens again... It'll be the VERY last day I'll ever let you use my hair cement!"

"I promise... With my heart and so--"

* * *

**OBJECTION!** What the _**hell**_ was _that_!?

* * *

The stage curtain opens; however, it stops... The booming sound of a punch and a loud thump, along with a few footsteps echo wildly around the stage. Not a moment too soon, a rather short person is revealed, crimson colored hues narrowing and glaring at anything and everything they stared at. It was then the said person shoved his hands into his... Robe... Coat... Pockets?

"..."

"... Uhm, know your Stars... Know your Stars..."

"..."

"Hiei... Who doesn't have a last name," the Voice pressed on, "Just gave himself the last name... Snicklefritz."

"..."

"What? No witty comment?" the Voice asked, "Okay... Fine... Hiei Snicklefritz, he secretly supports himself with Kurama and is even the president of his own Hiei and Kurama fanclub."

"... You must be another one of those fangirls," Hiei finally spoke, "Congratulations, you're just as stupid as that idiot who clings onto that detective."

"Does Hiei Snicklefritz need a hug?" the Voice asked, "Perhaps Hiei Snicklefritz needs a little tender, lovin' care~"

"Hn."

"So Hiei Snicklefritz does need a hug!"

Hiei only twitched.

"... Know your Stars... Know your Stars..."

"..."

"Hiei Snicklefritz..." once again the Voice spoke, "... Because Hiei Snicklefritz never got a hug from his mother, he raped the closest woman within arm's length-- And was recently dubbed as the real father of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba [so legally, their last name is actually Snicklefritz] ... And within a few years later, it was revealed that he is also the legitimate father of that pink haired girl who transforms into some super heroine who claims to be a princess from the Moon."

"What the hell--"

"Now you KNOW Hiei Snicklefritz!"

Before Hiei could even utter another word, the curtain once again closes.

-TBC-

AN: I don't own the YGO and BSSM/SM references... Ehehehe...


End file.
